


For Tonight

by domromanoff (riottkick)



Series: one million words [43]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Club Owner Yelena Belova, Daddy Kink, Dom Natasha Romanov, Dom Yelena Belova, Dom/sub, F/F, Mommy Kink, Strap-Ons, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domromanoff
Summary: You both decide to have fun with Natasha before Yelena closes up for the night.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader, Yelena Belova/Natasha Romanov/Reader, Yelena Belova/Reader
Series: one million words [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420099
Kudos: 75





	For Tonight

You stayed at the bar with Yelena, waiting for her to close it for the night. You were impatient, wanting to get out of the club so you could go back home. She had been teasing you all night, with looks, and whispers. 

"Yelena, please." you groaned as the last person left the bar area.

"What do you want, printsessa?"

"You know what I want." you rolled your eyes, knowing that would get her going. She loved when you were a brat, loved being able to turn you into a whimpering mess.

"Mm, I don't think I want to play with such a otrod'ye, if you want, you can play with Natalia. I know you have a crush on her, and she's been wanting to play with you." she admitted, and you looked away shyly. You knew that Natalia and Yelena fucked often, but you never knew they had conversations about you when they were fucking.

"Y-you're serious?" 

"Very. I'll be honest, I'd love to watch," she kissed your lips softly. "Plus, Natasha isn't one for brats like I am, so it'll be fun watching her spank you."

You bit your lip, not sure how to respond except with a simple "Please." Yelena smirked as she pulled out her phone, you assumed she was texting the redhead something.

"Let's go, malyshka." she said as she put her phone in her pocket. Taking your hand in hers, she led you through the back of the club. Usually when the two of you left, you would go through the front. But as she led you through the back, and into a room your realized you were waiting for her to get here.

"Remember when I fucked you back here the first time? It was after I took you for spaghetti and french fries?" Yelena said as she sat down on the couch, patting the seat for you to sit next to her. "You were so afraid of getting caught that you tried your best to stay quiet. How long did that last?" 

You knew she wanted an answer, but you still wanted to keep her waiting. You watched as she turned her body so she could get a much better view of you. Yelena grew impatient, so she gave in and answered her own question. "It only lasted you five minutes before you were begging me not stop." 

"Please.." you whined, spreading your legs without thinking about it. You wanted her to touch you before Natalia got here, but the way Yelena was looking at you, you knew she had no plans to.

"Actually, please tell me what you said," she playfully pouted. "Tell me and I'll touch your pretty little pussy just the way you like it."

You knew the game she was playing, but you walked right into it. "I said: 'Please don't stop, Daddy'." 

"That's right, printsessa. And did I stop?" she asked, and you rolled your eyes. She knew the answer, and yet, she wanted to hear it from your mouth.

"Yeah, you did." you pouted, earning a sly smirk from Yelena.

"To be fair, I made you beg for me to keep going. Wanted to see if you'd fuck my fingers back. Which you very much did so," she yawned. "Pull your pants and those pretty panties of yours to your ankles, and spread your legs as far as you can.

You did as you were told, going as fast as you could. When you went to sit back down on the couch, Yelena pulled you onto her lap. Gasping as the strap she was packing pushed up against your ass, you had no time to say anything as she began to rub at your clit.

"Oh god, Ye-Daddy," you cried out, instantly biting your lip as she looked at you. "Please fuck me with your fingers, m'need it!"

Yelena moved her hand away from your pussy, bringing it up to slap you in your face. You tried to hide your face as best as you could - you couldn't face seeing the smirk on hers. She knew you loved when she was rough with you.

"Don't hide your face from me, shlyukha." she tsked, slapping your thigh. "Maybe I should tell Nat not to come, or better yet? We should make you watch as she fucks me." 

Your eyes widened as you shook your head. "I'm sorry, Daddy. Just, please fuck me." you cried, growing more desperate as she trailed her fingers up and down your thighs. 

"You want me to fuck y-" 

"I see you guys started without me." a raspy voice cut her off. You began to close your legs, but Yelena stopped your movements. 

"I didn't say you could close them. However, you may take your shirt off for us," she ordered, looking over at the redhead as she continued. "Come sit down."

"Kinda just wanna jump into things if she's ready. Her pussy's so fucking wet, I can see it from here." 

You let out a whine you were trying your best to hold in. Not wanting to let out anymore, you bit your lip as hard as you could without making yourself bleed. You nodded, letting her know you were ready for her, but she shook her head in response. "Use your words or you won't be getting touched." she warned, and your eyes widened. 

"I'm ready, Na-" you were cut off by Natalia as she pulled your clothes off from you ankles.

"They were in my way. Also, Yelena has told me your hard and soft limits, as well as your safewords. She also told what you love, (Your Name). Now tell me, are you ready for me to play with your pretty pussy?" 

"Yes please Nat, please touch me." you begged, and she hummed in response as she got down her knees in front of you. 

Yelena held your legs as Natalia pushed her middle finger into your entrance. She laughed as you tried to wiggle away, so she leaned in. Kissing your clit, she ran her tongue slowly through your folds. Looking up at you as she sucked your clit into her mouth gently, she reached up and tried to pull your bra down. Thankfully Yelena had gotten the picture, so she undid it and threw it onto the pile of clothes. As she continued teasing you with her tongue, Yelena began kneading your breasts.

"Your pussy belongs to me, understand?" Natalia smirked as she pulled away. Keeping eye contact with you as she licked her lips.

"For tonight," Yelena interjected.

"For tonight." she repeated.

You looked over at Yelena, her eyes darkend with lust as Natalia stood up to unzipped her jeans. Pulling out her strap, you got off of Yelena's lap, and onto your knees. As you looked up at Natalia, you raised an eyebrow as if to challenge her. 

"Open up, shlyukha," she said, and you decided to do what you were told. "Yelena, how good can she deep throat?" 

You kept your gaze at her as you wrapped your lips around the toy, pushing yourself to take more as Natalia waited for an answer. "She's a champ at it, little slut loves making a mess." she stated. You could hear Yelena getting up off the couch, most like likely to take off her suit jacket. 

"Is that so, (Your Name)? You like making a mess of your pretty face?" she asked. You went to pull your mouth off of her strap so you could answer her, but she stopped you with a hand on the back of your head.. "You answer with my cock in your mouth, understand?"

You hummed, letting her know you were going to do as you were told. Natalia tapped your cheek lightly, smiling down at you. "Now answer my question."

"Mhm." You tried to say as you nodded your head. You were thankful that she was satisfied.

"Good girl. Now relax your throat, and if it becomes too much, squeeze my fingers hard."

You took a hold of her hand as her free hand combed through your hair. Slowly pushing you down further onto the toy, you wanted to show her you could take so much more. You looked up at her as you relaxed your throat the best you could. "You're taking my cock so well, malyshka." she praised as you felt Yelena press up against you the best she could. As Natalia began moving her hips, she reached down to gently rub your clit at a teasing pace. 

"You're so pretty, printsessa. Can't wait to watch her fill your filthy little cunt." Yelena whispered, kissing the back of your neck as softly as she could.

You tried to do your best to stay focused, but with Yelena's fingers now teasing at your entrance, it became harder to do so. As you looked up at Natalia once again, she pushed you down on her strap further. You pulled off of it to catch your breath, a trail of spit left on the strap slowly fell to the floor. She let go of your hand, taking a step back to let you catch your breath before having you do anything else. She loved watching as your chest moved up and down, how you tapped your fingertips over your thighs.

"Get up, hands and knees. Want your head near the arm rest." she instructed, and you did as you were told. You watched as Yelena got up off of her knees, making her way towards you. Rolling her sleeves up, she took her watch off, and sat it down onto the other couch.

"Don't wanna accidentally hurt you, so I took it off. Along with my rings," Yelena explained, noticing the odd look you gave her. You watched as she loosened her tie, keeping your eyes on her hands as she did so. "Gonna love watching Nat fuck you. You're to ask if you can come, understood?" 

"Yes, Daddy. I understand." 

You felt the couch shift as Natalia got behind you. Rubbing her fingers through your folds, she hummed in satisfaction. You groaned, growing impatient by the second as she pushed a single finger into your wet heat. "You wanna stop being impatient or do you want to keep going and get nothing? Hm?" Yelena warned, looking at the redhead who slowly started to fuck you with her finger.

"Sorry, Daddy." you apologized, but she shook her head. As if to read your mind, Yelena talked before you could even correct yourself.

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to Nat." 

"I'm- _fuck_ sorry Mommy," you moaned as Natalia added two more fingers. You knew the word slipped out, but you didn't care at that point, thankfully, she didn't mind it.

"Apology accepted. Now beg for mommy's cock," she said in an almost-bored tone, but she was anything but bored.

You took a deep breath, trying your best to form the words in your head before saying them out loud. As you waited, Yelena began to unzip her pants. "Please give me your cock, please, Mommy. I'll be so good for you, take everything give." you cried out, watching as the blonde pulled out her strap.

"You've gotta do better than that, shlyukha. Tell me what you want me to do to you, and then maybe I'll give this pretty pussy what it needs." 

Yelena slapped your cheek with the toy, smirking as you let out a soft gasp. You wanted it in your mouth, but you needed to speak - or Natalia wasn't going to give you anything.

"W-want you to make me come all over your cock, make me beg for more. I'll be a good slut for you, and for Yelena!" you whimpered as Natalia rubbed the tip against your clit. Yelena chose to ignore the slip up, knowing you were trying to focus on getting what you needed.

"Good. Fucking. Girl." she praised. Each word punctuated with the tip pushing in and out ot you entrance. You had did what she wanted, but she was still going to tease you. 

Yelena pushed her strapon past your lips, letting you take your time with it. You knew she loved fucking your face hard, but tonight was different. Pushing the toy deeper into your mouth, you gasped as Natalia pushed all the way in to the hilt. Allowing you time to adjust, she watched as Yelena began fucking your mouth.

"You're so fucking tight, already squeezing around my cock," she chuckled, slapping your ass. "Ignore what Yelena said about asking for permission, come as much as you want."

With that, she started to move, trying to find a good pace. You were struggling - trying to focus on Yelena's strap as Natalia fucked you was easier said than done. You wanted more from both of them, mouth preoccupied to even ask for more. Even without having your eyes on the blonde, you knew she was glaring at Natalia. 

"Nat, don't encourage her," Yelena rolled her eyes, but was ignored as she snapped her hips into you. "However, she looks so fucking good being filled up like this." 

You cried out against Yelena's strap as you tried to fuck yourself back against Natalia's strap. But as soon as she figured what you were trying to do, she held you still by your hips as she began fucking you harder. "Did I tell you you could fuck my cock back? Little fucking _whore._ " she grunted, pulling you off of Yelena's strap to push your face against the arm rest. 

"N-no, you didn't." you smirked as Natalia held your head in place.

Realizing that you might have made a mistake, you quickly tried to fix it. But she wasn't having any of it. Pulling all the way out of you, she moved you were sitting down on the couch. "You wanted to act bratty, now you don't get to finish on my cock."

"Please, I'm sorry! Please, I won't be a brat again. Promise," you begged, earning a laugh from the redhead. 

"You're lucky you're cute, malyshka," she sighed. "Because usually I'd get dressed and leave you like that. Ask Yelena." 

Yelena rolled her eyes as she went to sit on the other couch. Pulling her pants all the way off before unhooking the strapon harness. Natalia sat down next to you, quickly pulling you on to her. "Yeah, sit on my cock. That's it, khoroshaya devushka." she praised as you lowered yourself onto her strapon. Facing Yelena, you watched as she rubbed the tip of her strapon through her folds. 

"Ride her, printsessa. Please." Yelena whimpered. You had never seen her act this way, but you figured Natalia has.

"You can give her what she wants, (Your Name). Or you can make her beg." she whispered to you, but you had no patience yourself to make her beg. Pushing yourself down all the way, Yelena mimicked your actions with her toy. 

Natalia held you in place as she began fucking up into you - you leaned back to grab onto the couch for leverage. "You're fucking me so good-" you cut yourself off with a moan, as you closed your eyes. Hearing both Yelena's whimpers as she fucked herself and Natalia's praises, you began to go over the edge quicker than you expected.

"Gonna come on your cock, please don't stop." You cried out, fucking yourself back to meet with Natalia's thrusts.

"Oh fuck-" Yelena came, keeping her thrusts up through her orgasm. Yours followed suit, as Natalia continued her rough pace. 

Yelena quickly got off the couch, and onto her knees in front of you. Leaning in and running her tongue against your clit, she held your thighs open to make sure you didn't try to move away. You came with a moan - slowing down your movements on Natalia's strap, Yelena kept up her pace. 

Finally pulling her mouth away, Yelena slapped your clit with her right hand. When you let out a whimper, she smiled. "You're such a good fucking girl. Let's get you cleaned up." she smiled softly, helping you off of the toy.

"So proud of you, (Your Name). You took me so good." Natalia praised, kissing your forehead.

"We have a few options, printsessa. We can either cuddle here for awhile, or we can go home and all three of us can cuddle." 

You knew that she knew your answer, but she always asked when she fucked you at her club. You whispered "Here" sleepy as Yelena helped you onto your side once Natalia moved off the couch.

"You don't have to say, Nat," she assured the redhead.

"I know, but I want to." 

As Yelena got behind you on the couch, there was just enough room for Natalia to lay on the other side of you. "Um, Yelena?" you yawned, feeling her lips at your shoulder.

"Yes, baby?"

"You have to close the club up."

"Fuck the club right now, I'm cuddling."


End file.
